


Luck In The Woods

by LizRenKnight



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Belts, Cabin Fic, F/M, Lust, Showers, Strip Tease, Womanly chat with Patricia, You are here for a purpose, dance kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: While hiding out in a Cabin in the woods The horde has a streak of luck fall right into their lap.(Side story to:  "In This Space" by DennisCrumb. )Written by: Lizrenknight &  Dennis Crumb.   written early 2019.
Relationships: Dennis (Split)/Original Female Character(s), Patricia (Split)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. 1 First girl

It was a nice summers evening and a bus full of the cheerleader squad from the local high school was on there way to another town for the big game. Some of the girl's were complaining about being cramped up on the bus for so long so the teacher had the driver pull over on the side of the road for them to go run a round and stretch awhile. The girls got off the bus and did their own things and Molly the lovely girl with golden blonde hair wondering off getting distracted by seeing a faun, she tries to get a closer look but as she finally thinks she has a nice view of it she see's that she's lost. "Oh Crap" she whispers to herself knowing she missed up.

She ends up walking the wrong way and ends up walking for at least a half hour before coming across a cabin deep in the woods. Sighing in relief she walks up onto the porch and gently knocks on the door. "Hello? Any one there?"

Dennis was just coming around the cellar when he'd heard the voice coming from the cabin's entrance. Panicking, he hurries to see who it could be, removing the spray from his pants pocket. He hadn't expected to find this - a girl, in a cheerleader's uniform of all things - pacing by the front door. Immediately, he feels Patricia nudging at his consciousness, urging him into action, her surprised glee bleeding into his confusion. They'd expected The Beast to work miracles, but for the universe to fall in their favor right along with Him...he knows Patricia will see it as a sign in some way. Dennis reaches the end of the porch, staring up at the girl. Blocking the exit. He grips the spray in his hand. He knows he can't creep up on her with those rickety steps, and he doesn't want to allow her to scream, not knowing who else was around. Instead, he opts to go the safest route. "What are you doing out here?" He asks, slow and careful as to not spook her. "This is private property."

Molly gulps when the man suddenly asks her why she's here. Making her jump slightly in surprise. She gets a bit wide eyed and her mouth slightly open, trying to think of what to say "Umm um I got lost from my Cheer squad. Our bus made a stop for the girls to rest awhile and I got distracted and got lost in the woods so I ended up here. I'm sorry if I'm trespassing but. May I use your phone please, sir?" she said it all in such a rush she takes a deep breath right after then smiles big.

Dennis couldn't believe his luck. "Sure, no problem." He climbs up the steps and pulls out the ring of keys. If she was missing then the bus wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, The Beast will be more than happy to take the Light and go on a little field trip himself. "About how far did you think you walked?" Dennis asks, sliding the key in the lock, he turns back to her, gaze roaming over her body. He quickly glances away, Ms. Patricia would be disappointed if he got distracted.

"I think it was a mile or so" she giggles noticing he was staring at her outfit. "Do you like my outfit? I saw that you were looking at it. I like it okay but I wish it was maybe a lighter purple or even a soft pink like my Ballet dress." She Holds her hand out to him "I'm Molly btw."

Dennis swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. A mile, huh? The Beast will be able to catch up just before sundown. His eyes sweep over her outfit once more. "It's nice," he mutters awkwardly, grasping her hand. He was surprised she hadn't seem more frightened of him when he'd approached her from behind- all alone out in the woods with a strange man, he was no more dressed for the terrain than she was. But his boots would do the job if she ran compared to her sneakers. "My name is Dennis." Letting go of her hand, he unlocks the door and gestures her inside. "Come in, please."

"Thank you Dennis" She says bashfully then walks through the door into the cabin. First thing she does is take her shoes off at the door and then looks around the living area curiously "Aww this place is cozy, I wish my Mom's apartment was as nice as this" she takes off her small white bunny backpack off and lays it on the coffee table before hopping onto the couch to sit. "Thanks for inviting me in. It's kind of chilly this evening, don't you think, Dennis Sir?" she giggles.

Dennis doesn't have anything to say about the cabin considering he'd had to scrub the it's owner's blood off the floor once The Beast was done with him. Instead, he locks the door and slides the keys in his pocket. He didn't have to think twice about whether this girl was Pure or not, or much of anything else now as he saunters towards her with intent. "Chilly? No." He stops in front of her, looming. "Maybe it's because of your uniform?" Dennis can feel the Beast rumbling deep in his chest, making his heart race. He tongues at his canines, mouth watering. "Maybe...maybe you should take a hot shower. You're all dirty anyhow."

Molly stands and looks down at herself and even does this cute little twirl making her already small skirt move nicely around her soft looking thighs. "I don't see any dirt? Is there some on my back or something?" she asks with a worried look on her face as she turns around in front of him lifting up her ponytail so you can see more of her upper back but really it's showing her lovely neck. "If you want me to, I will get cleaned up. Good thing I brought some extra clothing for my trip." she giggles.

"No," he finds himself saying, watching her twirl. "That won't be necessary." Dennis lunges, snaking an arm around her middle and hoisting her up over his shoulder with ease.

"Ohmy!" She laughs. "Do you always do this kind of thing with girls?"

"You'd be surprised," he responds, moving down the hall and kicking open the bathroom door. He sets her down but his grip remains firm on her hip, squeezing tightly. "You have no idea what's coming for you," he says, tugging the rim of skirt so roughly that the fabric tears.

She looks down at her skirt and pouts "Gosh I didn't know that fabric was that cheap made" she shrugs her shoulders. "I really appreciate you letting me stay awhile Sir" she gently hugs him, with her head laying on his upper chest due to the fact she's much shorter then him. She looks up at him with those doe eyes "What's coming for me? Also do you have any bubble bath?"

Dennis stills at her unusual, friendly demeanor. Shouldn't she be frightened? Isn't this what girl's father's tell them to be wary of? Being all alone with a strange man in the middle of nowhere. Dennis blinks down at the girl, his arms at his sides now tightly clenched as she hugs him. Swallowing through the lump in his throat, he responds. "Take off your outfit. Get in the tub."

"You forgot the magic word and are you going to turn around while I get undressed or are you going to try to sneak a peek?" she asks with a giggle.

Dennis pushes his hands in his pockets, clenches them tight for good measure. He wasn't one to tolerate misbehavior but the girl was asking for a lesson in restraint. He might peek. Just a little. But that's all. He mustn't be rude and spoil the food. She didn't need to know that. "Get in the tub," he repeats, "please."

Molly smiles big when he says please to her but gets a fun idea instead of listening to him by getting in the tub right away. "I want to play a game first, I'll run and you try to catch me and if you do then I'll give you a prize and, and I'll take a bath with no hassle. How about it?" she asks with a mischievous grin.

Dennis wordlessly sidesteps out of the way, gesturing towards the door. He won't let her get far, just enough to get her blood pumping and panting in his arms. Cheeks flushed. There's a low rumbling in his chest, an ache. "Run," he tells her.

Molly takes off pretty quickly, sprinting down the hall but she even turns around a moment to blow raspberries with her tongue at him with a giggle "Nah nah nah!"

Dennis stalks down the hall after her in long but unhurried steps, keeping her out of reach as she laughs, carefree. Waiting for the perfect moment to snatch her up.

Her pink, little tongue stirs the monster within, suffocating any thoughts of guilt he has. "Aren't you confident?"

Once she's back in the living area she spins around to look at him "Wanna see something cool? I bet you can't do it."

"Oh, yeah?" He drawls, brows raising. "Show me."

She smiles and gets down onto the floor doing the full Splits "See!" she jumps back up quickly. "I do that sometimes in my ballet class"

Dennis really likes that. "That's very good," he says lowly, advancing. "What else can you do?"  
Molly does a few twirls, flipping her leg up then flipping it backward in graceful way. All lovely ballet moves she does flawlessly. "I would be better if I had my ballet shoes" she pouts with a sigh.

Dennis thinks it was perfect. But then he wasn't paying attention to her skills, rapt with the ease at which she bends and stretches her body. He takes quick strides towards her until they're face to face. He clutches her arm, not too tightly. "There," he breathes, triumph underscoring the lust thickening within him. "Caught you."

Molly smiles at him "Yes you did! and here's your prize for doing so" she stands on her tippy toes and gives him a sweet little peak on his lips. It only lasts a few moments before she runs back down the hallway and into the bathroom.

The kiss startles him so much he hastily retreats and nearly trips over one of the dining chairs. He stares blankly as she runs back down the hall, dumbfounded. "...right." That was unexpected. Nice. It felt very nice. Clearing his throat, Dennis stalks back down the hall into the bathroom. "Hey," he barks. "You gonna behave now?" His hands go to his belt in warning. "Or you get punished."

The door is closed and she's giggling. She had just taken off her skirt and shirt leaving her in just her cheer shorts over her panties and her bra. The tub is already full.

Dennis frowns. "All of it," he orders, glancing down at the floor, face heating.

Molly takes her little white shorts and puts them on the sink then turns around, lifting her hair up off her pretty neck "Can you unclasp my necklace I don't want to get it wet or it might rust. Please"

Dennis sighs heavily, eyes squeezed shut. "You shouldn't-" he stammers, heart pounding in his chest, "you should be more careful, unless someone might take advantage." Wiping his sweaty palms on his thigh, Dennis awkwardly shuffles forward. Eyes still closed, he blindly grips at the air until he feels Molly's soft skin on his palm. He opens his eyes, coming face to face with her naked back. He bites his tongue so hard it bleeds as he shakily reaches up to mess with the tiny clasp, growling in frustration as he pulls it taut against her neck to bring it closer. He peeks down, just a little lower than necessary. If he snags the necklace a little tighter to force her closer, well, who could blame him?

"Are you having a hard time with it, I can do it if you want? This the last gift my father gave me before.." she pauses sighing. "he left." she reaches in the back of her and unclasps the necklace. She unclips her bra also, dropping it to the floor and slips her panties down her soft legs. Her soft skin is flawless from head to toe.

Dennis takes a wide berth, eyes rolling up to the ceiling and sticking there. Miss Patricia's voice in his head, but not really. He didn't know what the woman was up to at the moment, certainly not caring in the slightest that he was on the verge of losing all decorum. "Wait," he says slowly, her words sinking in, his gaze drifting back down to meet her eyes. "Your father left you?"

"Yes..he left to be with another woman out in California." she gets into the tub, sinking into the warm water.

Dennis leans his hip against the counter and crosses his arms. His eyes dance across the bathroom, to the cracked tiles and condensation clinging on the walls. To the top of her breasts not covered in water. He pulls at the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning the top few to relieve himself of the muggy heat from the water. "Uh, what happened after? You ever see him again?"

"He said he would call but he never did. He just left me with my mother alone. Not that she's ever actually around anyway, so I'm home alone a lot or at my bff's apartment." she sinks down under the water a few moments and comes back up. grabbing the soap she washes her arms and around her collarbone, then her perky breasts. "This soap smells nice"

Dennis' frown deepens. "How old were you?" He asks, trying and failing to keep his interest solely on the conversation. But when she reaches for the soap his knees buckle and he works his way closer to sit on the toilet lid. "Don't stay in there too long, or you'll get all wrinkly," he mumbles.

She giggles "yeah I'll become little old lady"

"That would be best for the situation you're in now." He glances down into the murky, sudsy water and then at her. "Make sure to get everywhere. You wouldn't want to be dirty for when you meet The Beast. It's truly an honor, you'll have to look your best."

"I was 12..I really didn't want him to leave since he was the only person that would talk to me. My mom she..ignored me." she gets a curious look on her face "What's the beast? is it a dog?"

"The Beast is a divine creature," he explains with open reverence. "You'll meet him soon enough, he's on his way. Right now." But Dennis wasn't sure now about this girl. Her story seems a sad one. But he can't be sure if she's suffered enough, if she's been challenged to the point of reaching her potential. Only time will tell. "I'm going to grab you a change of clothes." He stands, nodding to himself. Something of Jade's will do. "Your uniform is soiled," he tsks, a bit sad. It was such a nice uniform. "Your friends should be looking for you." Under the cover of the night, they won't stand a chance.

She stands up suddenly and steps out of the tub, her body dripping wet "I just have one friend. I have some clean clothes in my bag and is the Beast nice?"

Dennis swallows around the hot, burning lump in his throat. His teeth grinding so hard he knows everyone will feel it for hours and get pissy. He can't look away now. "That's fine," he whispers, staring without shame. It's a nice body, lots of... curves that will get him in serious trouble. But what's one tainted sacrifice? Except The Beast doesn't like to share. He vaguely remembers her other question. "Describing The Beast as nice is simple. The right question would be is if he's merciful. The answer would be no." He gives her another once over. "Dry off."

She turns around and starts drying herself off "I liked my first kiss with you. I always wanted to save it for someone special" she sighs as she wraps the towel around her small body.

"Oh." He bows his head. "I'm not special enough for you?" He asks, not unkindly.

"No silly. I was saying you are special enough and that's why I gave it to you." She giggles pushing a hand against his chest in a playful way.

Dennis clutches her hand, tugging her closer and grabs her hips. "I wouldn't count that as a real kiss."

"Oh it's not?" she questions. "Well I wouldn't really know much since I've never been with a boy before" she blushes. "I better get my clothes.

"I wouldn't have guessed.." His hold on her tightens. "No, a real kiss is longer. Slower. And..." He pauses, thinking desperately. "A real kiss doesn't always involve clothing."

"Are you saying you want no clothing too to kiss me?" she giggles.

"Maybe later," he deflects, sliding his hand up around her neck. "How about this? You dance for me and I'll show you what a real kiss is?"

She lays her hand on top of his making it go up to cup her cheek and she snuggles her face in his palm, closing her eyes enjoying the warm feeling of his palm. "So you did like my dancing?"

Dennis swallows anxiously, his heart speeding up at the smooth, soft skin. "Yeah. You look so beautiful when you dance. Not that you don't look it right now," he hastily explains. "I want to see you dance again. Like you would in front of your friends or- or a guy you like, not at a studio."

"I only know ballet but I'll try my best...Dennis bear" she sweetly answers, kissing and sucking at his finger tips.

Dennis shivers with anticipation, a delicious, hot thrill shooting through his fingers as her lips and tongue wrap around them. "Okay," he whispers, strained, "go on." He doesn't know what he'll do if she stops now, he feels he may die.

She begins to twirl, go down then back up again, flips her leg up and around, getting into nicely and that's when a sound of something being broken happens in the house suddenly.

Dennis watches her dance with sharp eyes, ready to make a move when they hear a crash. He whips his head towards the sound in alarm before looking back at Molly. "Stay here," he points a warning finger at her before stalking off towards the noise.

A window has been broken in and glass is all over the floor near it. The person that broke in has a dark hoodie on so they're not easily seen. When Dennis turns away from their hiding spot they jump on his back and begin hitting him on the back.

If he thinks the sight of the person in the black hoodie takes him off guard it's nothing compared to the sudden attack from both ends. He nearly falls over as their fists rain down on him. With a burst of rage, he jerks his upper body in a crouch, throwing one of them off. He can't tell. He grips the other by the forearm and wrenches it off, yanking the smaller person to the ground to realize it's the hooded figure. Dennis pants in his spot, fingers clenching as looks between Molly and the intruder. He storms over and rips the hoodie down...

It's a girl with ebony colored hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes with black eye liner and her lips are red and glossy. She's breathing hard looking up at him and then she see's Molly standing there. "Molly.."

"Who is this?" Dennis growls, looking at Molly. "How'd she know you were here?"

The girl gets up and dusts herself off "I'm Elizabeth.. and Molly Your school called me and told me that you wondered off so they told me to come here and find you because they had to leave for the game. Now I'm here.." she puts her hands on her hips. Molly looks down looking a bit guilty. "I'm sorry Lizzy..I got distracted"

Dennis couldn't believe the school's incompetence, or the fact that he missed out on nabbing a bus full of kids. But he still has these two...although he was beginning to think these two wild, little things were starting to become more trouble than their worth. He can feel Patricia's presence nudging him to get the situation back in order, or she will do it herself. "You two," he snaps, pointing to the couch. "SIT."

The dark headed girl raises her eyebrow at him "Was that an order?"

Dennis stares her down. "Yes it was."

"You could at least say Please" she smiles.

"Your misbehavior has gone far enough." He takes a step closer. "Sit."

"Well excuse me, Mr. Clean. At least I wasn't rude like you" she puts her hands on her hips, staring him down.

Dennis grounds his teeth, his body shaking with frustration. Him? Rude!? A soft sigh echoes in his hand. Slowly, he feels himself fading into darkness while Patricia's essence grows stronger.

**To be continued..**


	2. Two Of Them

Patricia looks between the two girls, a small smile on her serene looking face. "I'm terribly sorry for him, he gets worked up too easily. Especially around young girls such as yourself. You two must be thirsty from all the excitement. May I offer you some tea? Water?"

Molly speaks up first "Do you have any peppermint?"

Patricia claps her hands together, pleased. "Oh, of course! There are so many benefits to it how could I not?" She extends both hands to girls. "Shall we?"

They both look at each other and shrug their shoulders and take Patricia's hands to lead them into the kitchen.

"You know, after a relaxing cuppa there's nothing more refreshing than a nice warm bath." 

Patricia guides them to sit in the chairs, runs her fingers through Elizabeth's dark, tousled hair. "Our guest requires cleanliness, I'm a big fan of it myself." With a short giggle, she turns around and sets to work. Filling the kettle with water and heating up the stove. "You must care very much about your friend to come all this way alone, Elizabeth."

"Yes I do very much so" Elizabeth turns to Molly and fixes a strand of her golden hair back behind her ear with a warm smile. Molly smiles back at her and goes back to playing with her skirt hem.

"I see," Patricia murmurs, watching them with an ache in her chest. How she would love to have a female companion at times to bond with. Patricia gathers the rest of the things when the kettle whistles. "You two must be hungry as well. I have tea cookies here." She loads everything on a tray and carries it over, sitting between the two girls.

Molly takes a cookie "Dis good" she mumbles with a half full mouth. Elizabeth gives Patricia a very strange smile "So.. are you going to share the fact of you having DID?"

"I do, indeed." Patricia stares at her. "What of it?"

"What about you being the Horde?"

Leaning closer, Patricia hums. "My, aren't you a very knowledgeable cheerleader. The Horde...although we do prefer our own names. My name is Ms. Patricia, and of course you've already met Dennis. I'm sure little Hedwig will be making your acquaintance soon enough."

"Actually Molly's the cheerleader and a great ballet dancer, aren't you hun?" she smirks at Molly, Molly just beams "Mhm I love dancing"

"Ah, yes. She's quite the entertainer." Patricia turns back to Elizabeth, her gaze roaming over the young girl, finding herself a little curious. "And what is it you do?"

"Trying to go through my first year of collage and living on my own, well sometimes since Molly likes to stay with me mostly. If you mean job wise then well I guess you can call me an entertainer too in a different way" Elizabeth smiles with her head held high.

"Living alone? I couldn't imagine." Patricia takes a sip of her tea. She was kind of giddy, getting to be part of 'the girls group' even if it was just for a few fleeting moments. "And entertaining in what way?"

Elizabeth takes a sip of her tea before answering "Exotic dancing"

Patricia's eyebrows go up and up. "Exotic dancing?" She repeats, cutting her eyes over the rim of her cup. "Well...I assume college has made you very risqué."

"It pays good money and plus the pole is good exercise" she smiles drinking her tea. "Will Dennis be here again?" Molly asks suddenly.

"Oh, goodness gracious." For the first time in a long time, Patricia feels herself getting flustered. "I'm sure it is." Placing her cup down, she laces her fingers together. "Dennis is...getting control of himself, sweetie. And you two need to get ready."

"Get ready for what, ooh are we staying the night with you?" Molly asks with a big grin.

"Of course! It would be unwise to travel through the woods this time of night." Patricia stands, looking over their hair and clothes. "First– you must tidy yourselves."

Elizabeth smirks "You sure want to get our clothes off don't you?"

"What you've got I've already seen," Patricia smoothly replies. "However, I am a bit shocked you two girls seem so at ease, knowing who we are."

"We could leave if we really wanted to but I think Molly has already grown a bit attached to Dennis and I don't want to spoil her fun. Besides I could get her out of here pretty easily, so I'm not worried about it" Elizabeth tells her with a confident voice.

Patricia narrows her eyes. "Attached to Dennis? No, I'm afraid that won't be allowed." She leans over Elizabeth, reaching past her to pat Molly on the head. "Aren't you sure of yourself."

"Yes I am" Elizabeth smiles, glancing at something over on the countertop for a split second.

Patricia's gaze follows hers but doesn't see what she's staring at. "You know," she continues. "I've dealt with far more dangerous trying to pull the wool over my eyes. Don't get too cocky there, pumpkin." Smiling, she goes down the hall, expecting them to follow.

Molly starts to follow and Elizabeth is for a moment but trails back and goes back into the living area trying to get the door unlocked.

Patricia can't believe the boldness of this child! Levelling a heated gaze at Molly to keep her in check, Patricia goes after Elizabeth. "Leaving so soon? And after I've been so hospitable to you and your friend. You won't be able to open it."

Elizabeth laughs and turns and runs towards Patricia tackling her to the ground, Elizabeth's holding her down and puts something sharp to her throat. A small but sharp knife she got from the kitchen no doubt "You will let us leave unharmed" she leans down more towards Patricia's face "and by the way, you seemed a little flustered earlier when I mentioned that pole that I wrap myself around at my job" she smirks.

Bucking her hips, Patricia pulls Elizabeth off and swings her to the floor to brace her knee on the girl's knife wielding arm. With a snarl, she grabs fistfuls of her hair and smacks her head against the hardwood. "You little–" she stops herself, panting above the girl with sadistic fury Patricia hasn't acted on in a while. "You'll get what you deserve soon enough." Looking at Molly, Patricia snaps. "Molly! Go in the kitchen, top drawer you will find a pair of zip ties."

"But... but" she slightly whimpers. 

Elizabeth struggles underneath Patricia then laughs "Damn that was intense"

"You like intense, do you?" Patricia challenges, getting up to her feet and pulling Elizabeth along with her.

"Depends on what you have in mind hun" she breathes. Molly holds her arms around herself "Please don't hurt her" she tears up.

"Entitled, abusive brats like her will get what she deserves," Patricia hisses. Bending down, she snatches up the knife and holds it to Molly. "Fortunately," Patricia pants, smiling warningly at Elizabeth. "Girls are always replaceable. You should know that in your line of business, Elizabeth. Now...go to your room."

Molly takes Elizabeth's hand and leads her to the room, Elizabeth turns her head and looks at Patricia "I know it a little to well" and with that they get back in their room. There was something in Elizabeth's voice when she said those words that almost sounded like their was a deeper meaning to it and a small hit of hurt in her voice. They stay in their room a half hour without another word.

\--

They had company. Hedwig was allowed to go in their room to see them, and that's just what he was going to do. The last girls cried too much, it was disappointing and BORING. He hopes these girls were better. Cracking open the door, he pokes his head inside the dark room. "Hello?" He calls out, giggling. "Are you guys awake?"

Molly turns her head and smiles "Hey" Elizabeth was laying across the bed passed out.

"Hey." He waves awkwardly. "I'm Hedwig. Nice to meet you." He comes fully in, Cardi B playing low on the headphones around his neck. "Don't tell me your name, I'm not s'posed to ask. And Ms. Patricia says you guys have been pretty rude." He laughs, leaning forward with narrow eyes and a wide smile. "What did you do?" He whispers.

Molly pouts some like she was a bit hurt by his words "She was trying to get me safely out of here, Elizabeth I mean"

Hedwig shakes his head, panicked by her words. "Oh no. You can't leave. How would that make us look if you did? We'd get in sooo much trouble. It's better if you stay." Hedwig hops on the end of her bed, the old and dusty mattress squeaking noisily. "You have very pretty hair– for a blonde." He chuckles goofily. "But I already have a girlfriend so don't get any ideas."

"I won't I like someone else too" she blushes slightly. "I don't necessarily want to leave but Elizabeth I think she's just looking out for me like she always does"

Hedwig wriggles closer. "Ooh! Who do you like? Did you kiss him yet? I already had my first kiss," he says smugly. "And yeah...I get that a lot. Everyone always says they're just tryna look out for me but I'm not baby." He puffs out his chest and tilts his chin up. "I can handle myself, and if not the Beast's got my back."

"I can't say who, silly" she pushes at his shoulder playfully. "She looks after me because I don't stay at my mom's house very much because she's never really around and I get lonely. My mom ignores me" Molly puts her head down looking deep in thought.

Hedwig sticks out his tongue and "pbbbbt. That sounds like the dream, no one around having to tell you what to do!" He frowns. "Why does it make you so sad?"

"I'm not really sad about her, what I'm mostly sad about is my father leaving me with her to be with some woman in California and he told me he would call me and write to me but he never did..I guess I wasn't good enough for him. I even watched his movies with him like he asked me too and, and he still left me" she suddenly jumps up and runs out the door, since Hedwig forgot to lock it behind him.

Hedwig hops out of the bed, mouth open. "Y-you can't do that," he hisses and stomps his foot. "Ugh! You little–" the Light begins fading from him as he panics.

Dennis comes into the Light. Furious. He storms out of the room and slams the door behind him, making sure to lock it before he goes after her.

She ended up running into some other room with a bed. Se starts to pace back and forth in the room biting her nails feeling distraught.

Dennis eventually finds her. In his room of all places. "Don't bite your nails," he tells her as he shuts the door behind him, making his presence known. "It's unsanitary."

Molly looks at him with a pitiful look on her lovely face, her crystal blue eyes glassy with tears. She suddenly runs up to him and hugs him tightly.

Dennis' body goes rigid when she hugs him, face burning. Contact with others always feels strange, but good. She even smells good. "Why," he sputters, "are you hugging me?"

"Please.. I'll do whatever you want, just please don't leave me" she cries against his chest, her hot tears soaking his shirt.

"Fine. Fine! Just..." Dennis pats her back in an attempt to be soothing, his heart beat almost painfully at being so close to her. She was even softer than she looked. "Uh...why don't you sit down, all right?"

Molly looks up at him and smiles "Okay" she sits on the end of the bed and looks at him like she's waiting for something.

Dennis gives her a wary look as he edges over to the wardrobe he keeps his clothes. He turns away from her just a little, enough to keep an eye on her as he unbuttons his now damp shirt. "What was with that? Whatever game you're playing at I'm not in it."

"I'm not playing a game yet da -" she seems to stop midsentence and puts her head down.

Dennis frowns at her. Giving up on his shirt for now he walks over and stops at the bed, crossing his arms. "What is it?" He demands, brows pinching in confusion.

"I want to stay with you always, I want to be yours and only yours. I gave my first kiss to you and now to prove that I truly care about you, I want you to have all of me" her voice sounds hopeful and almost like she's begging him.

Dennis face gets hotter the more she speaks about love and acceptance. Things that were only in his wildest dreams until Patricia and the Beast came along. Thinking about them got his head back on straight. "I can't do that with you," he speaks slowly, backing. "I have a purpose now for a higher cause and so do you. You are unworthy. Your time is almost up now," he tells her softly, kindly. "You will be appreciated in your last moments."

"I did everything my father wanted me to do, even if I didn't like doing it like watching those bad movies late at night with him, he was the only one that would pay any attention to me and he left, he left me with a mom that never loved me" Molly falls over on the bed and cries. "Nobody wants me, not even you, daddy" she mumbles into the blanket.

Dennis' brow furrows in confusion, Patricia also niggling faintly on the edge of his conscious. He puts her out of mind, an anxious, hopeful feeling spreads throughout his chest. Sitting close to her, Dennis asks, "they neglected you? Did either of them hurt you?"

"Not physically" she says quietly.

"But mentally," he urges, leaning forward. Patricia's sigh hits him, vague disappointment. But Dennis won't give up, if there was even a sliver of a sign. "Tell me more."

"I remember the first night he asked me..I was 6, he told me we were going to have a movie night. Just me and Him, his sweet princess he called me. We sat together and the movie started, it was playing and I got confused..he told me to relax and enjoy it, he would whisper things in my ear while he made me watch" she stops talking putting her head down. Looking like she was in deep thought.

Dennis sits there in shock. The implication of what she was saying hitting him hard. He stands, too worked up to do or say anything proper. He doesn't need to. His Light fades as the alien energy of The Beast comes forth, bones twisting and muscles hardening.

She looks up to see him changing and she cowers in fear, looking like a little lamb in terror. She closes her eyes and rocks back and forth.

The Beast looms over the terror-stricken girl. He'd been overcome with hope and compassion, taking the Light as the Horde and others conversed excitedly amongst themselves, only to find her shaking in fear. He lowers himself before her, placing a hand on her knee. "Your heart is pure!" He joyfully proclaims. "Do not be afraid..."

His deep powerful voice scares her and she visibly shakes and feels overwhelmed "Dennis!..Dennis!..Dennis!" she suddenly cries.

The Beast frowns, backing away in hopes to calm her. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten his kind, he allows Dennis back into the Light while keeping close watch. Dennis hurries to the girl, shushing her. "It's okay, that was just The Beast. He would never hurt you."

Molly wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his face all over "I'm sorry I get scared of things so easily" she leans her forehead against his.

Dennis closes his eyes in bliss at the sensation of her lips on his skin. He takes hold of her hip, his other hand clasping the back of her neck, to steady himself. "You have been judged," he says, sounding more shaken than he would like by her kisses. The close contact she remains in when she presses her forehead against his makes his heart race. "You should feel lucky. And... I'm thankful you are, indeed, pure."

She suddenly gets in his lap and hugs him "Can I be yours?"

Dennis groans, pleased. He drops a hand on her thigh, caressing his thumb between her legs. "Will you dance for me?"

"Yes" she giggles. She gets up and is about to begin "Is that water running?" she suddenly asks.

Dennis jolts up. "Water?" He moves past Molly and rushes out of the room.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Cheerleader And The Dancer

Elizabeth had gotten out of her room and decided to take a shower in the 'better bathroom' as she called it, she's rubbing her hand over voluptuous breasts all the way down her stomach. She felt stressed out and a bit defeated from not being strong enough to get Molly out there. Her body begins to relax only a little from the warm water washing over her.

Dennis hears the water running from the bathroom. Thinking that Elizabeth, the little firecracker, was definitely up to no good he bursts through the door and across the room, jerking the curtain open to see her in the middle of bathing.

"You know it's more polite to knock first" she chuckles at him.

Dennis looks down at his boots. And his growing arousal. "I thought...you were being bad."

She steps out of the shower and grabs the towel "I was until you burst through the door"

Dennis frowns and tries hard not to look at Elizabeth's naked body. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She starts drying off her legs and gives him a wicked smirk "Take a wild guess darlin"

Dennis' eyes follow the motion of her hand, drying off her leg. She leaves little to the imagination. The little self control he has snaps. He moves forward, gripping her at the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. "I would've preferred it if you asked permission."

She yelps when he suddenly lifts her up over his shoulder but then chuckles "Ask permission for what, touching myself?"

"To take a shower," he grounds out. He takes her back to the room and drops her on the bed. "You're really enjoying yourself aren't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

He gestures to her half naked body splayed out on the bed, groaning. "You know what I mean." His voice gets low, raspy. He's already frustrated thanks to Molly and this girl wasn't doing him any favors. She's for the Beast, he tells himself. "You will be judged soon enough."

She crawls towards the end of the bed like a sly cat, staring at his eyes with a smirk on her face "Really, what's my punishment?"

"You'll dance for me."

"Lap dance?"

Fuck. He hadn't thought of that, the idea alone..."you'll give the lap dance to Molly," he says, the only sure way he can keep an eye on the two. "I'll watch."

She walks up to him and rubs her hands on his strong chest "Ok then, I guess you don't want me to straddle your legs and that's perfectly fine darling" she smiles and bops the end of his nose with her finger.

Dennis prods his bottom lip with his tongue in thought whether it was wise to touch her, and just how much and how forceful he can be. "Doesn't mean you still won't do it. Call Molly in. I'll start the music."

"Molly, oh Molly" she calls her, Molly finally appears "Yes Lizzy?" Elizabeth takes her hand and gets her to sit on the end of the bed. "I need you to sit here, so I can give you a lap dance. It's for him. Can you do that for me hun?" Molly smiles up at her "Okay sure"

Dennis walks over to the nightstand, messing with the old alarm clock and switching to the radio. He's certain there's nothing playing which he particularly likes, so he settles on a jazz station and cuts the music low. "She can stay dressed." Dennis gestures to Molly as he drags a chair in the corner and sits. "You can lose the towel."

Elizabeth stands in front of Molly and begins to sway her hips slowly back and forth, her hand goes to the top of the towel un knotting it slow, showing her breasts little by little, teasing. She then backs up from Molly a bit and bends forwards all the way and as she comes back up her hand rubs up from her ankle, up her leg to her inner thigh. She even flips her hair.

Crossing his arms, Dennis leans back and enjoys the show, his gaze flits between Elizabeth and Molly. "I can tell already you're a good dancer," he says.

"What, Patricia didn't tell you?" she bites her bottom lip with a giggle "That's actually what I do for a living, exotic dancing"

Dennis was thankful he was in good health or else he'd have a heart attack. Throat suddenly dry, he swallows painfully. "Give me your best then." He gestures to Molly.

Elizabeth stops and turns to him, dropping the towel on the floor "And why should I?"

Dennis clenches his jaw. "It's your punishment."

"You call That a punishment?" she laughs and does a little twirl. She walks up to him and sits on him straddling his legs "You're not that good at this type of thing, are you?" she asks leaning her forehead against his.

"Not with girls like you apparently." He runs his hands up her thighs as he slinks lower in the chair and spreads his thighs, forcing her legs wider. He grips her hips. "Keep dancing."

Elizabeth lays her hands on his shoulders and her hips start moving in circles "Like this?" she asks in a deeper voice.

A shiver runs down Dennis' spine as she starts circling her hips. "Exactly like that." He drags his eyes away from Elizabeth to Molly, a part of him wondering what she thinks of all this.

Molly's biting the tip of her thumb, blushing. She mouths some words to him but it can't be made out what she said and then she smiles. Elizabeth's starting to feel very turned on so she starts to grid her most sensitive flesh against his legs and groin, letting out a moan.

Dennis lets out another low groan, cursing. "Don't make a mess on my pants, babe." With fumbling, eager fingers he opens his belt and unbuttons his pants.

Elizabeth leans forwards tilting her head to the side under his chin and bites off his top button on his shirt, then spits it out with a grin.

Dennis stares open mouthed, gobsmacked, at his button on the floor for a long moment before turning back to her. "Y-you-" Slipping a hand around her middle, Dennis stands with Elizabeth still wrapped around him. He walks over to the bed and drops her next to Molly. "You just ruined my shirt," he says, stunned.

"Oh don't be such a big baby..I can sew it back on later"

Dennis leans over the bed, standing between her spread legs. "You shouldn't have done it in the first place," he growled. He flips Elizabeth over and slips his belt out of the loops, folding the leather before smacking it against her ass one good time.

Elizabeth hisses at the sting of the leather "Is that the best you can do?" she taunts him.

Dennis smacks her again, harder, his breathing becoming shorter as he observes her skin blooming pink. So he hits her again, and again.

"Uuh yes! Harder!" she moans loudly "Punish this filthy impure!"

Dennis continues, a series of harder drawn out hits that send a shot of thrill through his abdomen and a sense of glee that is alien. But he can't stop himself, despite noticing the satisfaction wasn't exactly his as his vision blurs, blood boiling underneath his skin. He loses control.

"Do you like being spanked?" Patricia purrs, a pleased little smile on her face.

"Ooh yes.." Elizabeth breathes and looks over her shoulder at Patricia knowing it was her 

"Couldn't stay away from me long could you?

Patricia hums amusedly, running the belt along the back of Elizabeth's thighs. "I must say I do admire your strong spirit, dove." She clicks her tongue, frowns. "It is too bad you aren't one of us, like your friend here."

Elizabeth flips over onto her back and lifts her leg up to rub her foot up Patricia's thigh right onto her bulge in her pants she hadn't noticed "How do you know for sure..Trish?"

She smacks her foot away. "Patricia, dear." She arches her brow. "Don't get cocky." Clearing her throat, she makes her way to the door, intending to put on her own clothes. "Get dressed. I'll be back soon after," she says over her shoulder at Elizabeth before slamming the door.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and slips on her tank top and shorts, Molly pulls her onto the bed again and hugs her tightly "I won't let them hurt you, I promise" Elizabeth hugs her back and kisses her cheek "I'll be okay, don't worry"

Patricia tidy's up in the room while she waits, tsking at the mess and shooing Molly to stand up. She tucks the edges of the blanket under the mattress and motions for her to sit back down again. Patricia stands up to her full height, cupping her hands in front of her long skirt. She smiles. "And how are you holding up this evening, honeybee?"

"I'm worried about Elizabeth.." she sighs sadly, looking down with a worried look on her face.

Patricia frowns and goes to sit beside Molly. "What's there to worry? She is either pure or not, if she isn't then put her out of your mind. She won't be good for you, dear."

"Even if she was considered pure she wouldn't admit it, she thinks that anything that happened to her in her life isn't as important as the one's she cares about, she's very giving and very loving" Molly tears up.

Patricia gently shushes her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into the crook of her neck. "I suppose me and her have that in common," she muses. "I, too, have my Kevin who I would do anything for. All will be revealed soon for your friend, and if she is indeed pure the Beast shall give her the self-love she needs. Just as you should give to yourself, Molly."

"Will Dennis be back soon, he said he wanted to show me something?"

Patricia hums thoughtfully. "Very well," she agrees. "But if things should get out of control again I will be taking over..." She gives her a warning look before calling Dennis and allowing him to front.

"Are you alright Mr. Dennis sir?" she asks as soon as she see's his brows furrow.

"I'm fine," he replies. "But what about you? You seemed so scared earlier with the Beast. He wouldn't hurt you, ever."

"I know, I'm just not used to him yet but I'm used to you.." she smiles shyly "you said earlier you wanted to show me something, right?"

Dennis gets up and heads over to the closet to remove Patricia's clothing, starting with her heels and skirt. "You will soon. And you will be an important part of our cause. There is something important you must see, down below the cabin.."

"But I thought you were going to show me a real kiss?" she asks with a confused look.

Dennis blushes and nearly trips as he's tugging his pants back up. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he says, "I think it's best if we, uh, wait for the fate of your friend," he mumbles. "You may not feel the same way about me then."

"I can't let him hurt her..I won't"

Dennis pulls off Patricia's sweater and grabs a shirt. "That's not up to us, and we can't stand in his way." He walks over to her, cupping her face. "I don't want you to be hurt over this. It's nothing personal, if she hasn't suffered there's nothing that can be done."

She looks away "I wasn't supposed to say anything because she told me not to say anything because she said she's not afraid to die again" she sighs deeply "Ask her to show you her scar"

Dennis perks up, interested. "A scar? Do you know how she got it? It makes all the difference for your friend's life, Molly."

"She has a lot of sexual mental scaring from her first boyfriend and her last boyfriend he..he did something really bad to her.. she really doesn't like talking about it because she has flashbacks and that only triggers her other problems"

"Well, if it's alright with you I'd like you present when I ask her. Might help in not scaring her off." Dennis takes Molly's hand. "She should be ready by now."

"Okay" Molly replies. Elizabeth's sitting on her bed waiting for Molly or anyone to come back.

Dennis squeezes Molly's hand reassuringly. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine now. Let's go meet your friend." Leading her out of the room and down the hall, he raps on the door in warning before opening it to find Elizabeth waiting patiently.

Elizabeth gives him a glare "You hurt my feelings just leaving me earlier to defend myself against that Kinky nun"

Dennis' face turns red. "You did ruin my shirt," he mutters before saying louder, "besides, that kinky nun said both of you were enjoying yourselves. Not many can match her if that's of any comfort to you." He pulls Molly over to the bed and he sits next to Elizabeth. "How you holding up?" He asks in a more gentle tone.

"I would have bitten all of those buttons off your precious shirt until I got to your pants and well I would have used my teeth to pull that zipper of yours down" she gives him a challenging look with a smirk.

"You wouldn't have gotten anything with that sort of bad behavior," he says seriously, arching his brow, then adds with vague amusement, "maybe me doing nothing at all to you would've gotten to you worse than a spanking." He clears his throat. "But I'm not here for that. The Beast will be coming soon to judge you, and if you aren't Pure than there's nothing to be done for you– understand?"

"Aww you don't like being dominated, baby?" she smiles and runs her hand up his thigh. "Real question is how long could you hold yourself back from me or even little Molly here, hmm?"

"I don't trust that easily, you'd have to earn that first and you're not off to a great start sweetheart." Dennis shivers when she rubs his thigh, a thrill shooting up his spine. He bites his tongue to hold back the groan sitting heavy in his chest. "You're asking dangerous questions. And– and you still haven't answered mine."

"Why do you even care how I'm holding up?" she looks away from him and her mood seems to change slightly.

Dennis sighs heavily. "You're in my care, aren't you? Why shouldn't I? And Molly cares." He rubs his head roughly, fidgets. "You should care too, you know. This is your life."

Molly speaks up suddenly "Lizzy please just show him your scar, show him what your ex boyfriend did to you" 

Elizabeth looks over at her looking stressed "Which boyfriend, the one that turned me into a sex addict by abusing me or the one that did this to me?" she rips off her thick choker necklace around her neck to reveal a long deep scar wrapped around her throat.

Dennis looks away from her ruined neck, not out of disgust but anger towards the one who did it. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He looks at Elizabeth again and clutches her hand. "But it's clear to me now – to us," he says referring to the Horde, "that you're Pure now. Special. And no harm shall ever come to you ever again if you stay by our side."

"He just left me to die, I couldn't breath and I was choking on my own blood, starting to go down the dark pathway to death but something brought me back and I survived and defeated it, the doctors told me I shouldn't be alive but I was and healing much faster then expected. My ex got away with it.." She closes her eyes with a pained expression, her hand is gripping onto her thigh with her nails digging into her skin.

"You fought your way back," Dennis tells her. "You survived and you're stronger for it, you should be proud of yourself." Dennis grabs her hand and winds his fingers through hers. "You never have to go through that again. You can have your revenge and more if you swear yourself to follow the Beast."

She throws her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep and very passionate kiss and then pulls away breathing hard, staring him right in the eye "As long as this Beast rips the bastards heart out then I'll do whatever you say or want."

Dennis' heart beats so loud he feels it thumping against his chest after her kiss. He feels himself smiling, a wicked, violent thing. "The Beast will do that, and more for you if you'd like." He cups a hand over her cheek. "As long as you follow him, you and Molly can help us in our cause."

"Follow him how?" Molly asks with a worried look on her face.

"Yes," Dennis says, excited. He cups Molly's face gently, lovingly. "This world will belong to the Broken, a revolution is coming. And with your help spreading the word it can happen even faster."

"But, but I don't want to hurt anybody.." she tears up. Elizabeth takes her hand in hers "Shh, it's alright You won't have too, I'll do the dirty work so you don't have too hun"

"She's right. You won't have to," Dennis assures them. "Even if it's just spreading our word and your belief in the Beast, that would be perfect."

Molly wraps her arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek sweetly "Id Rather just be here for you" she gives him a cute little smile and pouts her bottom lip out "Please?"

Dennis presses a kiss on Molly's forehead, and then on each cheek before winding an arm around her. "You can do whatever you want." He turns to Elizabeth and extends his free hand to her. "Will you stay too?"

"Yes I will" she smiles and excepts his hand.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & DennisCrumb of A03*
> 
> Written early 2019. Leave a comment and fave! :)

**Author's Note:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & DennisCrumb - on A03 *  
> (Written in early 2019 )


End file.
